To Change a Demon
by Infinity of Silence
Summary: Naruto, 4, is tossed into an underground dungeon so as to "protect" the rest of Konaha. He is now eight, with the help of Sarutobi a heartless Naruto is unleashed upon the world seeking revenge for his misjustices. DarkNaruto SmartNaruto StrongNaruto
1. Chapter 1

To Change a Demon's Nature

Chapter One: A Proposition and Settling In

"Are you sure this is a wise course of action, Hokage?" The concerned chuunin questioned his commander and chief, moving the dense bolder from its lodging and staring anxiously at the moss-covered entrance. Peering through the opening he squinted into the swirling darkness as it melded with the misty beams of sunlight cascading down the dirt-laden walls. The hazy mid-afternoon sun illuminated the first couple cracked slabs that were the component of the stairs descending at a steep incline into the thick darkness that one imagines contains demons and devils of numerous varieties, eager to tear one's soul out of one's chest and cast it into the hellfire. Inspecting the tunnel, while his imagination ran rampant, the boy tried in vain to gain any knowledge about the journey into the ancient dungeon, long forgotten, almost completely lost through the sands of time.

Sarutobi, the elder of the two, glanced toward the brunette with kind, knowing eyes. His "guard" was currently preoccupied searching the area for nonexistent danger and lighting the weathered torch, that hung casually on the wall beside the entrance, with a simple fire jutsu. The adolescent man's thin brows were furrowed in confusion while his jade eyes glistened in the torchlight showing his evident worry as the flame danced sporadically, surging up fiercely only to plunge down rapidly as if under attack. The chuunin, who in truth wasn't much older than a boy, seventeen, cast the elder one final glance seeing if his superior by some heaven-sent miracle had changed his mind, the youth's visage pale at the thought of the descent into the stifling earth. Seeing no change in the old man's eyes he began without waiting for a verbal answer, knowing that the leader's mind was made up by the confident air in his oaky eyes. Shining the torchlight on the path, making the first crucial steps visible he started the journey deep into the core of the earth.

As the brunette led the Hokage down the spiraling staircase an uneasiness seemed to seep into his soul from the musty, stagnant air contained in the earthy tunnel. The thin hair on the posterior side of his neck began to rise from their relaxed resting place until they were straight and bristling, coarse and sharp as needles. The atmosphere seemed to be suffocating the youth and no matter how the juvenile tried to steady himself his knees began to quiver slightly, threatening to give out leaving him to crumble into a disgraceful heap in front of the most influential and powerful person in Konaha. Gulping the bulge in his throat he persevered, down the winding staircase, consciously making an effort to place his feet firmly on each slab of concrete as they plunged themselves deeper into the dormant earth.

The unknown pressure seemed to be growing, making the air thick and menacing, overpowering the boy, threatening to crush him under its colossal might as said boy stubbornly continued. Never before had the youth felt such malevolence and spite, it raised goosebumps that covered the entirety of his body, chilled his blood until it felt as if liquid nitrogen was sliding steadily through his veins while at the same time almost burning the flesh off his bones as if he was being dipped in a vat of sizzling acid. Though his breathing was becoming strained and labored and every nerve in his body told him to run faraway, to some remote, safe location as if Satan himself were chasing him, he determinedly persisted, determined not to bring shame upon himself or his family name.

The leader of the Hidden Leaf Village noticing the young man's ailments, gave him a sympathizing look, placed an aging hand on the guard's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. He pointed his wrinkled index finger toward the way they had come, motioning for the boy to proceed back the world of sunlight and goodness before his wits were rattled beyond repair. The brunette was relieved but shook his head vehemently, wanting to complete the task entrusted to him, his shaggy hair whipping into his face violently with the force of the action. He tried to bravely take another step forward but was suddenly overcome with a new wave of repugnance, daring him to continue deeper into the creature's lair. Collapsing to his slim knees he realized that it was physically impossible for him to move on. His head hung in shame at his own shortcomings he handed the torch to his superior. Seizing it, Sarutobi irradiated the hidden path leading miles underground and proceeded onward, leaving the still terrified youth in his wake.

-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-

The elderly man continued down deeper into the earth, heading miles away from society. In this place there was no light to give a sliver of hope, only pure darkness. A darkness so deep that one would find it almost tangible, as if one could feel it ghosting through one's fingers and brushing past one's face. No matter the age, nor the power, nor the amount of knowledge or reason a person has, in the dark all become children. Though some try to convince themselves of what they see and what they don't, it is all in vain, their minds will always get the better of them and show them the monster that lurk in the dark waiting to feast on their innards.

The Hokage redirected his eyes from the stifling, shadowy obscureness, focusing only on the light radiating from the hefty torch. Though the man had escaped the darkness and the blood-lusting pressure he couldn't escape the final element of this torturous chamber. The utter and complete silence. If the darkness alone couldn't drive the most sane, logical being into a demented, crazed state, the silence surely would.

Many believe that they have heard silence and enjoy it from time to time but no one truly knows it until they arrive in this place. Not a sound of life could be heard, not the light whoosh of a velvet breeze streaming through the trees, or the subtle dripping of a water source found in many "silent" caves, or even the sound of ones own breath or heartbeat as that sound was also sucked into the vortex of quietude, that thick silence that muffled and muted all. If one could imagine the beginning of time before the world, before the stars, before the universe, it would be this, infinite silence in surrounding darkness, the epitome of nothingness.

It had only been a few minutes since the Third has started his quest and yet he already felt his mind starting to give way with the loss of his senses. He quickened his pace, wanting to reach his destination as soon as physically possible and return to his world of light above the surface of this abyss. Finally reaching the lowest landing of the seemingly, never-ending staircase he was confronted with a sturdy, steel door. Seals, locks, chains and other constraints covered every aspect of the thick door and the Hokage hurriedly unsealed, unlocked and removed them all, then hastily opened the door with one powerful tug. Inside he inhaled in shock as adrenaline started to course through him in a fright flight reflex.

An omnipotent demon with nine large red tails gazed down upon its visitor. The elderly man remembered the ferociousness of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and the horrors it bestowed upon the world. The mere idea that the beast had been released from its prison made the wise, respected leader of one of the most renowned ninja villages freeze becoming an unmoving statue. Plans of steps needed to be taken against the monstrosity rapidly raced through the man's mind as he began forming the necessary seals with nimble fingers. The jutsu soared through the darkness to collide with the grinning demon to no affect, as if it had been merely reflected. After a moment, the man regained his composure and some of his common sense and noticed that the fox hadn't moved an inch, as if engraved in stone. He lifted his torch closer to the ruler of the tailed demons to find that it was no more than a painting on the smooth, cement wall.

Letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding he began the last league of his trek down the lengthy, strait corridor, his torch only casting a beam of light surrounding a three foot radius. As he drew closer to the end of the room he heard a soft singing. It was beautiful, but was laced with hatred, bloodlust, rancor and animosity, a pure white ribbon of music tinted by the sins of humanity until it was completely consumed. The song sent a chill up the old man's spine as memories of his own sins coursed through his mind's eye replaying in a slideshow.

Exhaling he calmly cleared his mind of the imposing thoughts and returned all of his attention to the task at hand. The reinstated Hokage had faced many trials in his life but never was one as dreadful and foreboding as this.

"Down, down, down and around he goes." The voice sang, overcoming the stifling silence to ring out and echo throughout the chamber, increasing in volume and becoming more haunting as Sarutobi took a couple more steps forward. Flaring russet fire now outlined the slim figure sitting in the corner, his back toward the older man.

Stalling for time, trying to recollect his thoughts the elder of the two looked around the subject's dwellings. The once mousy-gray walls were covered with vermillion paintings. One in particularcaught the elder's attention. It showed a man with flowing hair pulled back into a low ponytail. A pinwheel resided in the handsome man's cruel eyes, indicating the mangekyo sharingan. Behind him lay pile of corpses all brutally slashed with kunai and like weapons and a boy that resembled the last Uchiha heir, clutching his head with desperate, thin fingers, eyes wide with fear as tears of blood seemed to flow from the youth's eyes.

"Through the tunnels to meet his foe." The blood draining voice continued as the figure raised a hand, showing fingers that were transformed into deadly, sharp claws. Red droplets clung to the pointed tips of the being's fingers, shimmering like priceless rubies though the elder barely noticed, he was too focused on the wall's artistic adornments. He scanned the surfaces with a mixture of curiosity, dread, fear and disgust. In one on the eastern side he noticed his old student.

Long hair framed the pale face in an eerie likeness. The man's snake-like eyes danced with mirth as his sharp incisors sunk into the tender flesh of what looked like an older version of Sasuke. Entranced Sarutobi shuffled closer to the painting to inspect it further. He was suddenly startled back to reality as he vaguely heard a soft mumbling proceeding from his charge's lips. Taking a couple more tentative steps closer the Hokage was able to see what act his subject was preforming.

"Left his guide, came on his own." The raised hand came down in a swift, fluid motion cutting the owner's other arm. Crimson slowly dribbled out of the wound landing on the floor in a thick puddle with a soft, repetitive plip. A finger then delicately dipped itself into the thick fluid and brushed it onto the wall, acting as its own instrument to create yet another scene foretelling the calamities to come. Interested in what the youth was now painting he strained his neck forward, trying to gain access to the sight of the subject's newest creation.

"You will die, you are alone." At this the leader of the Hidden Leaf Village was able to see the painting that the boy had just finished. It was a realistic portrait of Sarutobi but his eyes were glazed over and a thick gash was on his neck, thoroughly torn through, as if he had been mauled by a vicious, rabid animal. Adjacent to that painting lay another of the leader's death. A gash adorned his chest, as if a sword had continued through the entirety of his body. A contented smile adorned the elderly man's face as his eyes seemed to begin to fade into oblivion.

The sight the the man beheld greatly confused and bewildered him. When the boy was younger he would always draw or paint the misfortunes of others which led the council to place him in such a place away from the world, though that was only one of the reasons. Never before had he showed two outcomes to the congruent situation. The memory of the first time the boy's ability had been discovered danced through his head, determined to plague the man unless it was acknowledged.

-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-

It was a beautiful day in the month of June, the sun shone brilliantly through the minute layer of cloud that stagnantly resided over the peaceful area. The Hokage kindly smiled at the villagers as he strolled past them on the dusty path, patting the children tenderly on their shaggy haired heads as he passed. A slight breeze surrounded his being, lightly tickling and caressing him until it suddenly flowed onward to its next object of interest.

Sarutobi composedly meandered to the establishment in which his little ball of sunshine resided. The newly painted white, wooden exterior gave the edifice a clean and welcoming aura complimenting the garden containing various flowers such as daises, roses, lilacs, irises, peonies and azaleas that gave the building a nurturing and loving ambience. With the cherry oak door wide open, the man didn't bother to knock and merely stepped through the entryway and tread upon the newly waxed maple floor that shone in the morning sun, reflecting the outline of the man's figure.

Locating the jounin in charge to observe the boy for any changes or complications and to also protect his charge from all threats he gave an indolent wave of the hand, dismissing the protecter for the time being. The jounin, a lithe, slender man with strawberry blonde hair cropped short against his slim, pale face speckled with freckles, nodded pointing a long index finger toward the ceiling before disappearing from the elder's sight in a flurry of leaves.

Proceeding up the stairs, making as much noise as possible he slowly ascended until he was attacked by a two and a half foot bundle of energy. "Oji-saaaaan!" he cried, cobalt orbs sparkling in delight as he hugged said man's leg with such an intensity to make the elder's heart swell with love at the affection.

"Hello, Naruto and how are you today?" he asked as he pried the blinding blonde off his legs that were currently loosing circulation.

"I'm wonderful Oji-san!" He cast a dazzling smile, showing his absolute joy at the man's appearance. For a couple moments the boy just grinned at his father figure until his eyes widened and he inhaled, remembering something that he deemed important and worth mentioning. "Guess what! Guess what! Jounin-san gave me a set of paints and brushes and taught me how to paint today! Do you want to see? I'll show them to you!"

The orphan, now completely ecstatic, excitedly grabbed hold of the other's hand, clamping his tiny fingers in a vice-grip. Sarutobi smiled lovingly at the blonde as he allowed himself to be dragged into the boy's room. It was a well-furnished dwelling, containing a bed complete with an orange comforter, a dresser that remained bare except for a miniscule amount of clothes, a hand-carved birch rocking chair and a plastic, lemon table situated in the middle of the wholesome environment. Releasing his grip, leaving the man to stand patiently in the doorway he darted to the table and grabbed a thin stack of papers. He returned to the elder and handed them over while casting an expecting look to the other.

"Isn't it pretty?" His angelic voice questioned as a wrinkled hand ruffled his golden mop of hair.

The Hokage glanced down at the paintings and were astonished at what he saw. They were exquisitely done, identical in likeness to their subjects but all of them were horrifying in their content. He saw the jounin that was ordered to guard Naruto, agony and abhorrence evident on his features as blood flowed from a kunai wound that sliced the length of his chest. Another showed a teenager with a bowl haircut, thick obsidian eyebrows and eyes that showed horror and suffering as he clutched his leg that contained traces of a grainy substance. Sand or dirt Sarutobi didn't know which. Flipping through the whole pile he gave the boy a shaky grin, trying to reassure the four-year-old, as he had sensed the Hokage's displeasure and was scuffing his feet into the floorboards, eyes downcast.

"Hey Naruto," he calmly entreated, kneeling down to be eye level with the youth, lifting the boys chin so that he would stare directly into the elder's eyes. "What made you draw these pictures?"

Seeing that he wasn't in trouble the former beamed, replying, "Well Oji-san sometimes when I sleep I see this thing," he pointed to his painting of Kyuubi in something that almost seemed like reverence, "and he tells he'll show me something interesting. Then he grabs me from behind the bars and brings me into his cage. After, he turns on the projector and we watch a movie or slideshow on the screen he set up for me. Sometimes it has people I know and sometimes it doesn't. I wonder where he gets all these movies?"

Sarutobi paled thinking 'The Kyuubi is already starting to influence him?!' but he ruffled the container's hair again while replying "That sure is interesting, Naruto."

The younger pouted, sticking his rosy lower lip out, stamping his foot in indignation, "Oji-san, you don't believe me! But I'm telling the truth!"

"I know you are. Now would you mind if I borrowed your paintings for a little while, Naruto?" Satisfied that his beloved Oji believed him, he nodded and danced around him tugging on his robe and playing cheerfully with him until it was time for the Hokage to return to his office.

Leaving the rapidly waving youth in the care of the jounin, he started wandering down the familiar path, moving from muscle memory and pondered all the events of the day. 'What could these paintings mean?' Sighing he dismissed the thoughts as he reentered his office and resumed stamping papers approving and declining trivial issues such as if Konaha should repaint its front gate.

As the sun began to fade behind the horizon and the crescent of light rose into the man's view he yawned and prepared to take his leave and retreat into his home for some long needed rest when an ANBU with a white wolf mask decorated with five red stripes on its right side barged through the door.

"Hokage-sama, forgive my impertinence and rudeness but Naruto was brutally beaten by his protector and is being treated by your personal med nin presently. My squad was on patrol duty when we heard a scream, rushing to its source we found the perpetrator slicing the boy's arms with a rusted kunai. Upon noticing our appearance he tried to escape which ended up with us inevitably killing him via kunai." The monotone voice stated hurriedly behind the mask, knowing that when it came to Naruto you would be sorry if you wasted time mincing words.

Pinching the bridge of his nose in aggravation, he sighed, "Bring the body in for confirmation." Looking down at the body of the strawberry blonde there was no doubt that it was indeed Naruto's guard. A sense of deja vu descended as he looked at the man's features, twisted in hatred and pain. Crimson soaking the area surrounding the gash on the length of his chest. Sparing no time he whipped out the similar painting and started when he saw that they were identical in every way! Dismissing the ANBUs and having the body taken out he plopped onto the comfortable, red-cushioned chair. Taking out a his pipe he took a deep, timely drag, wondering 'What is going on?'

It was not long afterword that the council was notified of the new advancements in Naruto's case and the decision was unanimous that if the Hokage would not allow him to be killed they would lock him away in a place where he could do no harm. The day came upon them quickly when Naruto was dragged from his home, salty tears leaking from his eyes as he hopefully pleaded to Sarutobi for help and salvation. His plea was heard but nothing could be done, the elder just turned his head in sorrow and helplessness and left the scene, detaching himself from the boy's chilling screams and cries that would replay in the Hokage's mind for the rest of his days.

-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-

Lost in his remembrance the old man barely noticed as the head of the person he came to talk to rapidly swiveled around to stare at the intruder.

The person was only a fragile looking boy of eight years, who sported long, shining blonde hair that belonged to the most pure of angels. His once reflective, crystalline, azure eyes were now a deep crimson, with a thin black slit for a pupil running vertically in the center. A crazed smile lit the pale boy's face, showing his dagger sharp incisors. Whisker marks that were usually no thicker than a pencil marking were wild and threatening. Within a second the boy was poised to attack when the Hokage made a hand sign which sent the boy writhing in pain.

His pain was caused by a mahogany seal that ran horizontally across his neck that looked like a collar and acted as such. Whenever a high ranking ninja made the sign to activate the seal an electric charge was sent through the young boy's chakra network, slowly electrocuting him from the inside out. It was almost unbearable, ones heart would stop for a moment as if having a heart attack, while the muscles would spasm, the lungs wouldn't be able to obtain any oxygen and the senses would become disoriented while the subject was being mentally traumatized by said experience.

After releasing the technique, the old man looked pitifully at what had become of the Fourth's son. The child that he had once considered his own was no longer, his time to be saved long passed and gone. Still the man had to try to atone for his sins and help in any way he could thus he made the decision to come down this day after discussing this affair with the council. Naruto shakily stood up, using the wall for support as he ran his bloodied hand across the painting of Sarutobi's death by the boy's claws and fangs, wiping it from existence. Leaving only the other. 'I guess it is impossible to kill someone who's death has already been determined. Quite a shame I wanted to feel his warm blood trickle through my fingers as the life drained from his eyes.' The blonde contemplated with disappointment.

"Now Naruto," he sternly stated in an official business tone interrupting said boy from his thoughts, "I have a proposition for you." At this the blonde's ears perked up. His head swung up rapidly resulting in a direful cracking sound from his neck in protest. Ignoring the minor whiplash as it would heal in a rather short amount of time he looked into the Third's eyes, a grin starting to once again spread across his face. A sickeningly sweet smile that made visible the glistening incisors and canines.

"What kind of proposition, Oji-san?" He replied, the last words in a sneer, but still genuine interest and amusement in his eyes.

"You will be able to leave this place and once again live on the surface world in Konaha." The wrinkled man answered, choosing his words carefully, though he doubted the eight-year-old would refuse.

"I suspected as much but what's the catch old man?! The catch!" Naruto hissed impatiently, earning him a heavy sigh and head shake from the elder as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I guess I won't beat around the bush, Naruto. You will still have to wear your collar to keep you in line. You will not kill anyone under any circumstance. Also, you will take up a personality that we assign you to use as a facade. You will soon enroll in the Academy. Lastly, you will be killed on the spot if you try to escape. You got all that? Now what do you say."

"I say Oji-san that there is something else you're not telling me because this is far to lenient to the 'demon-child' hated by the gods and the world, but I guess I'll find out your true motive in time now won't I? Well, in short, you've got yourself a deal." At that the eerie smile was once again evident on his face as his protruding claws sank back into his skin and he outstretched his hand to the man he used to trust more than life itself.

The Hokage, relieved that the boy had accepted gave the pale hand a tender shake and began the journey back to the surface and out of the smothering dark and silence.

'Finally, the time has come for me to compensate you for the horrors and hardships I've put you through, Naruto.' Sarutobi thought as he cast a concerned, caring glance at the now stoic looking youth, though wicked joy could still be seen fluttering through his now cerulean orbs. The boy was unaware of the elders sentiments as he relapsed into his own thoughts.

'I don't know what your goal is or what your aiming at, Sarutobi but I will soon. Although I can't kill you myself, you wretched being, I'll be having a front row seat to your ultimate destruction!' At this a minute smile once again graced the jinchuuriki's face as images of the man's untimely demise fluttered through his mind's eyes as the two climbed the stairs, enraptured in thoughts of two completely different natures.

-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-

Reaching the final concrete slab at the top of the staircase the blonde youth spritely bounded into the sun as the chuunin once again blocked the entrance while sending suspicious glances at the ecstatic boy.

'How many years has it been since I saw the sun last?' He wondered as the rays of intense light collided into him, temporarily overwhelming his senses as if he had been butted by a territorial ram. After a few minutes of readjusting and waiting for the red blotches and spots to disintegrate into nonexistence he surveyed his surroundings. The world around him seemed so bright, so carefree, it made the boy silently heave. Chickadees and robins chirped their mating song merrily as they effortlessly drifted on the light air current landing in a majestic oak tree, that shuddered as it dispelled the cool water that clung to its leaves from the presumed morning storm. Squirrels, rabbits, and mice all scurried pleasantly through the untrodden, vibrant grass as the leafy tendrils gently caressed them.

Miles away he could see children playing at the park, laughing as they swung on the swings, excitedly pumping their legs to try to go so high as to touch one of the wispy cotton clouds that meandered across the horizon. Others would give chase as they played a game of tag with their friends, desperately trying to pass on the status of being "it". Oh, the memories and experiences he never had and would never see in the same light again after experiencing hell on earth.

The spicy smell of cinnamon wafted through the air on the velvet breeze, tickling the unaccustomed blonde's nose. Impatiently scratching at his sensitive nostrils he shot a rapid glare at the man who had taken these sensations away from him many years ago. The said cause of the blonde's misery noticed the look and let out a deep sigh emanating his feeling of guilt and regret as he noticed the rage, hurt and mistrust in the youth's deadened orbs.

-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-

Attentively standing guard on the left-hand side of his commander the chuunin, though young and not yet attuned to his senses could feel the ominous aura he perceived in the stairwell, though not as potent or concentrated as before. His bony fingers twitched, inching toward his kunai holster as he worriedly exchanged glances between the Hokage and the seemingly harmless but undoubtably lethal boy. As he peered at the dungeon's captive he noticed the whisker marks that adorned thin, pale cheeks.

Memories of the traumatic night when the Kyuubi attacked suddenly flooded his mind, bursting through the door that he had pushed the thoughts behind so many years past. Gruesome images of people lying on the barren wasteland, stripped of trees and blackened by the beast's fiery breath as blood sank into the soil dyeing it a menacing red. Limbs scattered around the field as med nins tried to help the countless wounded through the pandemonium. Many died before a med could reach them, screaming for help then eventually screaming for death, they would die by causes of bleeding out, shock or by taking their own life. Jounins being swatted aside as if they were nothing more than rag dolls. Civilians being sliced by enormous paws as they tried to flee to safety, one was his beloved older brother. The boy lay motionlessly on the coarse, unforgiving ground as the precious fluid of life gushed out of the gash that ran posteriorly across his chest.

His fist clenched around the kunai he now grasped, his nails burrowing into his calloused flesh until it drew blood. Teeth began to grind against one another as he viewed the murderer walking around freely, as if he was getting off from his crimes without retribution. In that moment that lasted no long than a split-second he decided that he would enact justice upon this stain on humanity, this monster in the guise of a human. All he had to do was wait for a proper excuse to execute the beast that the Hokage didn't have the spine to kill.

-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-

'How many years has it been since I've seen anything? Experienced anything? Heard anything?' The incredulous thought plagued his mind as he started to stretch his malnourished limbs. He couldn't say, he couldn't even remember a time, in his dark prison time seemed to stand still. A second could last hours while a minute could be a year, the sands of time had stopped falling, clogged in the center, prolonging his agony. Banishing the memories of his years in captivity he jogged to a nearby puddle after making certain that the Hokage knew he wasn't trying to make a break for it.

Staring into his reflection he saw a childish face. It struck him that not much time had passed at all, four years at most. Four frightful, changing years, years that would lead his mind to shatter and bring him over the edge of insanity. He once again shook those remembrances from his consciousness, sealing them away in a mental box, only to be unleashed when he wished to exact his revenge upon the spiteful population inhabiting this village and be witness to his "Oji-san's" demise.

Glee began to fill his entirety as he imagined the oncoming events, once he had the accursed collar removed and was able to pursue his deepest wish, to grace all the insignificant humans with the gift of death. The women, the elderly, the children, the ninjas, all would die gasping beneath his paw, begging for mercy but he would show none. The youth planned to spare none for in his mind all were equally guilty, no one was born clean and all would bear the sins their relations had committed.

Returning to his reflection he viewed his once stunning, sparkling eyes that used to be filled with innocent mirth. They were transformed into cold, collective, dulled stones, weathered under all the events and trials he had to overcome and live through, though at times he wished he had chosen death. With skin that was ghostly pale almost translucent and crimson arteries and royal blue veins bulging from his stick thin figure he looked as though he was a long dead child raised from his catacomb to once again walk the earth, which was nearly true since most already thought him dead.

After a couple more moments of contemplation he strode back to Sarutobi, looking him square in the eye, self-assured and confident. "So what now, Sarutobi?" No sooner had the words left his mouth he was assaulted by several newly polished kunai and shurikin. Lengthy blonde hair trailed behind the tiny, lithe boy as he deflected the obtrusive objects and speedily advanced on their caster.

"Watch how you address the Hokage, demon!" The brunette threatened before he fully registered his advancing opponent.

"I'm only the demon you made me out to be. I'm only fulfilling what is expected of me by society. But you have seen nothing yet, though I may have only been a demon in form to begin with I can assure you now that I encompass every aspect of the wickedness you all place in me. Do you care to observe firsthand?!" His words dripped with malice and promise of a prolonged, torturous death. To the chuunin the air surrounding him seemed to decline rapidly in temperature as numbing frost began to form on his trembling lips.

Receiving no reply Naruto smiled, his upper lip thinning and curling up to show his strikingly sharp canines tinted with blood stains from the poor rodents that had the misfortune to find themselves in his lair. The bloodlust started to become overwhelming and thus the boy pounced, claws materializing from his fingertips as a crimson chakra lightly coated him in a sizzling, protective armor, eyes no longer cerulean but a deep red, insane, demented and crazed by the thoughts of a fresh kill. Clamping his eyes shut the chuunin waited for the incoming pain that would befall upon his existence but it never came. Wondering if the boy was merely playing with him as a child with his food he fearfully cracked open one eye. He sighed as he became aware of the boy having a spasm on the ground while the Hokage advanced offering a hand to the relieved brunette.

"The elders were right Hokage! You can't unleash this menace upon the world! It should be killed now while we still have the chance!"

"I have already told you that this was my decision and it is final. Naruto is just a little bit sensitive when it comes to being called a demon." The chuunin scoffed at the understatement but nevertheless dropped the subject as watched in grim satisfaction as the boy's face contorted in pain. After once again releasing the jutsu for the second time that day the old man, who seemed to be aging by the minute in the presence of his new charge, strolled toward a disoriented Naruto and helped him to his feet while absentmindedly brushing the dirt, mud and other such materials off the blonde.

"Now what did I tell you just a few minutes ago. No killing anyone-"

"But he, that miniscule ignoramus that isn't worth the air he breathes," Naruto interrupted, sending a vicious glare toward the current object of his extreme discontent, making said object gulp in discomfort "started it!"

"It's rude to cut in, Naruto. As I was saying, you just agreed to no killing anyone under any circumstance. Am I right?" At this the boy scowled and stared at the ground, running his ghostly, bare feet through the soil until he uncovered a worm which he contentedly crushed under his heel. Regaining his thought and composure he once again met the older man's dark chocolate eyes.

"I apologize for loosing my temper and will try to control myself forthwith. Now what is our next course of action, Hokage-sama." Naruto questioned in a mockingly polite tone, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Well, Naruto here are your files." Stated the Hidden Leaf Village's Kage as he handed the youth a rather substantial amount of files. "Your alibis, your new identity, new personality, residence, list of techniques you can and cannot use, assignments and so forth. Now if you have any problems you may always contact me or any of those on the specified list of my trusted personnel in the maroon file. With those in hand I will leave you with a final warning, be on your best behavior at all times, my boy, because we will always be watching." At that the man disappeared in a rapid tornado of leaves with the chuunin hurriedly scrambling from tree branch to tree branch, trying to escape this frightful person's aura as quickly as possible.

-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-

Left to his own devices Naruto leaped onto the nearby oak tree and swiftly ascended to its uppermost branch in order to view a sufficient amount of the village, while he opened the first file and flipped through the multiple documents. Pulling out the document labeled Naruto Uzumaki's Modified Identity he haphazardly skimmed it, instantly memorizing it and storing it in one of the file cabinets of the vast amounts of information that resided in his consciousness and could be retrieved at any given moment. Said document read as such:

Name: Naruto Uzumaki

Age: 8

Status/Alibi: Orphaned since birth, contracted an illness and was hospitalized in the Hokage's personal hospital since the age of two, was cure when the great Sanin Tsunade visited to borrow some money for a debt. Currently will be entering the Academy to learn the basics of ninja training.

Location/Residence: Will be currently living in the Hitomi Housing complex, in the Old district, in room 204.

Personality: Happy, go-lucky, boisterous, confident, prankster, moronic, class clown, trying to prove himself to the rest of the village and a wide, warm smile always present on his face.

Techniques/Skills To Use: Is the least successful student in his class. Can make one clone with minor defects at most, scores below average with taijustu, ninjustu, genjutsu, shuriken and kunai practice, stealth, speed, power and knowledge. The basics and any harmless jutsus that will not arouse suspicion may be used.

Forbidden Techniques/Skills: Since the amount and prowess of training or knowledge obtained by the Kyuubi in the time in captivity is unknown it is forbidden to use any and all techniques or skills that were gained from the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Similarly, anything that will conflict and compromise one's alibis are also forbidden.

Naruto then skimmed and rapidly memorized the rest of the files including the list of those trusted by the Hokage which were exceedingly small. Glancing at the map contained in the blue folder he located his new "home" and was about to transport to the location when he felt a presence staring holes into his turned form, daring him to try to implement such an act. Sighing he left from the tree and dashed atop the roofs of the crowded village at an acceptable speed for his profile. Reaching his dwelling he gawked at the rundown complex.

The metal stairs leading to the rooms were rusted and broken in such places that would cause one to seriously injure oneself and contract a disease from the rust. Doors hung aloof, hinges broken and decrepit creaking in the slight breeze. Shattered glass lay strewn on the ground, dents from bats and such were frequent and scorch marks appeared at random intervals. Carefully but hastily he climber up the stairs as any normal child would and made the way to his room.

Taking the key that was placed in an envelope in one of the files he jammed it into the lock, shoving and jiggling it until the door popped out of its resting place and allowed its new resident to enter. Locking the door behind him, though he really did not have anything to fear with his amount of strength he then observed the place where he would be inhabiting until he would release the collar's seal.

The white wallpaper was peeling revealing the rotting structure usually hidden from knowledge. Besides the hazardous foundation the room was in no way dreadful. It was quite lavish and must have been a fortune to refurnish. The kitchen had a marble counter, with a shining silver sink and refrigerator. Adjacent to it was a living room with two comfortable, dark viridian couches that could easily fit four persons each. Continuing through the living room the curious blonde located the bathroom. Baby blue tiles adorned the floor and shower area, a bleached sink and toilet were also present and a fresh vase full of lilacs were place on the room's windowsill. Moving soundlessly to the final room he reached his bedroom. The walls were painted in a dull gray, suitable to the boy's taste. A large bed was placed in the northwest adorned with flowing, onyx, satin sheets adorned it along with a couple decorative pillows. One nightstand with a royal blue alarm clock, a dull white, so as not to be blinding in the dim atmosphere, dresser and a desk were also situated in the room. Lastly, he opened the dark oak doors that led to the closet to see what wardrobe he was required to wear. He guffawed and heaved slightly when he saw the monstrosity that was the neon carrot jumpsuit. In fact all of his clothes were of that color except his sleepwear which was of a tint of blue and a set of obsidian trousers and dress shirt for formal occasions.

Sitting on the bed, which was so soft compared to the chilling, hard cement that he had known for the last few years he thought over the purpose of this surprising establishment. 'That old man is trying to get into my good graces, to make me believe in him and trust him again. Like that will happen. If he wants to get into my good graces he should just present himself to me a let me slice his throat open letting his blood stain this expensive cherry oak floor.' Deciding that he had spent enough time pondering about the doings of a man gone senile he returned his attention to the stack of files. Being no longer of use since the information had been absorbed he sent chakra into the palm of his hand and released it in a quick burst, immediately disintegrating the condemning files.

Returning to his mental copy of Naruto Uzumaki's Modified Identity he snickered. 'I guess it will be interesting, honing my acting skills until the time comes when I am released and will be able to kill all these miniscule, insignificant beings.' At this he barred his fangs in a feral grin and elapsed into the back of his subconscious to converse with his only companion.

-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-

Author's Note:

So what do you guys think? I haven't written in almost a year but I think that this chapter turned out fairly well. I hope that you did enjoy it and will comment, if not I hope that you will consider giving me suggestions on how I should continue this story. I don't have much of a plot yet and am just making it up as I go so I'm an open slate for ideas. I doubt that I will be pairing Naruto with anyone, if you haven't noticed he is kind of insane and very angry (understatement). Maybe in later chapters after he has started to become human again, but then again I don't have anything planned out. DON'T EXPECT QUICK UPDATES because this first chapter took me two weeks to finally become acceptable to publish on this site but I will try to update every half month. Sorry, I'm rambling. In short, thanks for reading and I hope that you comment.

Sincerely,

Infinity of Silence


	2. Chapter 2

**To Change a Demon's Nature**

Chapter Two: First Day of Freedom

Arousing himself from his stimulating discourse with his vermillion inhabitant, a couple hours before the sun would wearily rise across the horizon to perch itself in the exasperating view of the late risers, an adolescent known by the name of Naruto Uzumaki, threw off the smooth satin sheets and began contemplating how he would spend his first day out of captivity. His penetrating cerulean orbs swept over his establishment once again taking in the lavish quarters, arranged to give the room a soothing aura, until a bit of movement caught his attention. Upon recognizing the stimulant of his keen interest as a obsidian eight-legged insect he observed its entrancing act as it rapidly worked in the southwest corner. Fascinated by the creature that most other children would fear and scream for their parents to eradicate from existence he let a miniscule amount of his seemingly infinite reserve of chakra seep into his eyes, letting him focus in on his new, misunderstood companion.

Lithe legs worked fluidly as it spun its sticky thread into intricate patterns and designs, promising to ensnare the fly or other such annoyance that meandered its way through the slightly cracked windows into this abode. It moved across its domain with ease, as if it was a graceful dancer putting on an enchanting performance to welcome the blonde youth. A single drop of water leaked from the ceiling onto a silken string. In a dazzling display it soared down the thread, taking a zig-zagging course as if trying to outsmart a predator until it reached the end of the track. The orb glistened in the sleepy sunrise, a spectrum of hues and shades, an individual rainbow that elongated on its descent and landed on the polished oaken floor with a velvet plip. Deciding that he had spent a sufficient amount of time observing the specimen and its antics he placed his luminescent feet on the slick floor, that for others would seem icy and an unwelcome start to the day, but he being used to more savage and beastly living conditions gave a minute smile as he skin picked up the slight warmth emanating from the wood. Thrusting himself into a standing position he soundless strode the closet door, grabbed the shining silver knob and opened the door. Standing before the orange monstrosities for the second time in the last twenty-four hours, the eight-year-old felt a wave of nausea wash over him as he squinted at the blinding neon.

'Who in their right minds would wear this?' he wondered as he forcefully yanked one of the jumpsuits off the smooth off-white hanger. Finding no reasonable answer he stuck to the one that always seemed to work, that humans were disgusting, hideous, monstrous, idiotic creatures and thus this toxic pumpkin outfit was imagined and made into a tangible outfit to be worn by an unfortunate, pitiful being such as himself.

Passing deftly past the charming kitchen, for he had grown so accustomed to not eating, the youth nimbly slunk out of the apartment, closing the creaking door behind him, and preceded onto the promenade. In the early morning silence he trotted around the village he used to be absolutely enamored with and wanted to protect above all else. Everything was as he remembered, though not quite as colossal for he had grown, despite the lack of nutrients, as nature had intended. Bounding down the pebbled road a glimmering grin lit his face as a convincing sheen of joy and mirth adorned his eyes. His lengthly corn-colored hair shone blazingly in the morning sun as it swayed sensuously behind him. He waved a pale, bony hand sporadically, as if he had been up all night and drinking caffeine shots for the last hour, at the other early birds who merely stared in shock at the return of the despised child, brought back from the depths of hell.

'Just look at those revolting beings, staring at me, their mouths agape like floundering fish. When I am free I'll make sure to thrust their upper jaw through the lower one, bone and all so that their mouths will be eternally clamped shut.' At this a malevolent grin crept onto his face, threatening to give away his intentions. Quickly recovering himself he went on his merry way skipping down the lane.

The morning was beginning to foretell a wonderful, sunny day, perfect for the creatures not accustomed to the dark, damp, suffocating bowels of the earth. Though the sun began to irritate the youth's sensitive eyes, its owner found pleasure in finally seeing the sensational star and the surface world. An azure sky was spotted with puffs of white that could be molded into different objects by the sheer imagination of their viewer but all the jinchuuriki could see was the glorious image of a newly sharped katana, silver and sleek piercing the core of his once beloved Oji. A velvet breeze lazily rolled past, caressing his diminutive, malnourished body, as if taking pity on and trying to comfort the betrayed, resentful, rancor filled child. The bangs of his angelic, auriferous hair tickled his slender, marked cheeks, acting as the wind's tangible fingers. He smiled slightly at the beauty of nature until something rather infuriating caught his attention banishing all tranquil and admiring thoughts.

Passing over the sturdy, maple bridge he peered into the shimmering stream as it gurgled past, mumbling its untold story to any who bothered to listen. The cause of his abhorrence is the objects he noticed flowing down the body of water to wherever it may lead. Plastic bags, apple cores, bits of paper and other such debris floated casually by as if they belonged in the majestic, dignified stream. Loathing once again began to fill the blonde's mind as his face twisted in disgust and sorrow. Being captivated in the never-ending darkness for so long of a time really gave the astute boy a sense of appreciation and awe at the loveliness of the natural world.

'Just look at this Kyuubi! Look at how these _humans_ are destroying the world in which we live. I know that this world will be much better of without such vile creatures.' Naruto scowled as he gave a final fleeting glance at the stream before placing on his cheerful facade, turning his body on autopilot and skipping across the rest of the bridge toward the center of the town.

-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-

'Hmm, what to do. What to do.' The youth speculated as his body continued on its own buoyant, hyperactive journey. He strode on tip toe, making a fluttering pitter-patter as he wandered animatedly throughout the village, occasionally pausing to gape in moronic awe at a particularly large or ornate establishment.

'A picture of angelic innocence' he snickered as he tranquilly let his mind relapse into the inner chambers of his labyrinth of a mind. His slim figure materialized rapidly as he sunk deeper and deeper in the recesses of his brain, farther into a world that had forever changed the boy, shaping him into the person he was to this very day. Feeling the familiar thick wetness of the sludge that coated the surface of his lair, smelling the dank muskiness that encircled his being, hearing the sluggish but punctual plop that resounded throughout the entirety of his mind from its source in iron cage behind which his only companion was held hostage, he felt comfortable, at home.

The calculating boy, hardened with his years of confinement, walked purposefully through the murky sewer liquid, brushing his fingertips lightly on the bricks dusted with a copper coating of dried blood. As the translucent fingers slid across its surface a thin trail of crimson was left in their wake, the trickle grew longer and deeper as he made his way down the slender but lengthy hall, until it became a steady stream of blood flowing down the cracks between the bricks until it merged with the water at the boy's feet. Even though this was the same reaction that occurred every time the boy entered, meant to intimidate the poor vessel, the blonde merely stared in joy and amusement as he watched the blood intermingle with the demonic liquid. The deep crimson droplets would plink onto the surface until it dispersed through the water being spread by the ripples from its impact. Then the part that this particular host enjoyed the most, the water would begin to bubble and froth angrily at him, sending spiraling waves of ominous mist intent to entangle and ensnare him. The eight-year-old swatted the tendrils away and waited as the blood-laced sludge began to pulse the red growing more vibrant with every rhythmic pulse in its own spectacular light show.

Naruto remembered the first time he was thrust into this state of consciousness, or lack of consciousness, it had been only a few days preceding the Hokage taking him into his care. It all came back to the boy so clearly, imbedded into his mind as deeply as the Kyuubi was embedded into his body.

-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-

Small feet hurriedly connected with the jutting, uneven pavement of the puddle laden alleyway. The toddler wheezed as he darted around another corner, turning so sharply and abruptly that he grazed his exposed shoulder, hoping to lose his pursuer with the appearance of him disappearing. His toes were by this time covered in blood from the countless cuts from the variety of colored glass shards that were strewn haphazardly throughout the walkways, but he ignored his pulsing feet. Ignored his aching side that stung as if a needles were being injected into his side and probing around for a vital point every time he pumped his arms, his calfs burning in searing protest as he urged himself onward, his throat feeling as if it was being slashed roughly by dulled razor blades with each intake of breath. He banished all thoughts that would weaken his resolve from running for he knew that the minute he did it would be all over, that his life would be snuffed out.

Azure eyes brightened as he saw the entrance to the main street approaching. 'If I can just reach that spot I'm home free, he can't do anything to me if I'm out in the open.' Victory pulsed through him, more powerful than the adrenaline as he made the last strides into the safety of the wide, populated promenade. A blinding smile illuminated his face as he began slowing to a trot merging into the group of civilians and easily falling into step, until he felt a rough, calloused hand grasp his upper arm in a vice grip. With all the strength he could muster the blonde toddler let out a deafening wail for help, but the older man only grinned grotesquely as he dragged the boy back into the alley.

With great ease he tossed the confused boy into the hard, unforgiving brick wall. He stalked toward Naruto with the air of a pouncing lion who was merely toying with an inevitable kill. Lifting the minute being by his corn-colored hair until he was eye-level he explained to the demon vessel the reality that deep in his core the boy had known but never wanted to accept. As he gasped and gurgled clawing at the hand in a desperate attempt to free himself he watched the man whom he'd been scrambling from for the last half hour in a game of cat and mouse. The man by all standards was large, a gorilla in human form. His frame was tall, closing in on six feet seven inches with broad shoulders and biceps that were larger than the unfortunate boy's head. A dark complexion and neatly trimmed onyx hair spiked with a skillful precision, searing caramel eyes that sparkled not with innocence and purity like Naruto's did but hatred and sadism all added to his intimidating, fear-invoking aura.

The smell of liquor wafted into the golden boy's face as the man caught his breath. "Did you truly think that you could get away? That you'd be safe just because there were other people around?" He sneered. Refusing to listen to anything the crazy man had to say he scratched futilely at the man's meaty wrist aiming for the large pulsing vein, that motion was abruptly ended when the elder slammed Naruto into the wall. As his head smashed into the sturdy surface behind him he could feel a warm liquid trickle slowly down his forehead; watch as his life blood ran down his round face to stain the man's hands.

"You need to listen to me when I'm talking to you." He said as if he was a parent scolding a child. "As I was saying, did you really believe that someone would come to your rescue? The truth is my dear boy that nobody, _nobody_ in this whole village would lift a finger to help you! You're nothing but a demon and I will be seen as a hero, as a savior to the entire village when I kill you!" Gold hair matted with the crimson syrup swung wildly as he shook his head trying to convince himself that it wasn't true.

"Oh, so you don't believe me well let's see," he snickered as he set the boy onto his feet, "Scream! Scream for help as long as you want, none will ever come!" His eyes gleamed as he saw the despair and desperation surge through the jinchuuriki's features. The boy then opened his mouth and yelled bloody murder, which it would be soon, screaming until his voice grew hoarse. He saw many villagers come to the entrance of the alleyway and peak their heads in, stare with cold, unfeeling eyes then leave the entrance without a second glance. Falling to his knees the tangible manifestation of human betrayal and sorrow began to sob, tears intermingling with the red fluid. Desperately he wished that it wasn't so, that they just hadn't seen him but they had. A couple times he had met the inquiring eyes square on only to have them sharply turn away from the scene, as if he wasn't even worth that miniscule glance, worth the tiniest of a thought.

"Oh, oh! It looks like no one is coming!" The raven screeched in triumph, "Well I guess it's time we had some fun now, isn't it." Naruto shivered involuntarily at the sadist's words, frightened eyes following the man's hand as it went into his side pouch, revealing a blood clad, dulled kunai. "I dug this one out especially for you. Probably the only time you've been specially treated in your whole life, eh." He then grabbed the blonde's wrist, holding him steady as he brought the kunai to his petite shoulder. A bloodcurdling scream filled the air as the man dug the weapon deep into the arm slashing through muscle, so deep that the bone was exposed, he continued vertically until he reached the elbow. Blood gushed in waterfalls as the boy began to sway from blood loss, fading in and out of consciousness. The smell of iron tainted the air, it's eerie stench cluing in any who still doubted what was truly occurring a few paces from their field of view. Inhaling a deep breath, the smell stimulating his lust for gore, the man continued to slash and maim every part of the toddler's body until he was beyond recognition.

"Hang on there bud," He joked as he splashed water into the boy's face, arousing him from his stupor, "We're getting to the best part." Naruto who was utterly incapable of moving from the immense pain and blood loss could only stare, eyes widening in complete terror as the man retrieved two items from his pouch. Clenching his eyes closed tightly and turning his head to the side, he tried to avoid another inevitable fate. "Oh no you don't." The raven chuckled at the last futile attempt at resistance. He tilted the angelic face that still held a bit of it's baby fat toward him, with his pointer and finger and thumb he opened the boy's left eye, then grinned in sadistic triumph as a scream filled with such agony and grief that it changed the deadened heart of one of the original spectators, sending him sprinting toward the Hokage Tower. On a high from such a feat the man filled the spoon once again with bleach and opened the blond's remaining eye and dumped the liquid that seared away at the eye, layer by layer until it reached the retina. It was at this time that the young boy could no longer hold on from the trauma and blacked-out which he hoped he would wake up from in heaven.

Feeling the icy, wetness around him Naruto awoke. The youth surveyed the room, bewildered, looking for the man. "Where am I? I...I can see!" He exclaimed as whipped his head around, making sure that his hell on earth had not followed him into this unexplainable place. It was then that he heard a faint growl. The hairs on his back lifted and bristled as he became aware and alert of another's presence. Lacking common sense and full of curiosity the three-year-old hesitantly inched down the corridor until he beheld the beast in its full glory. The majestic fox stood nearly forty feet tall, its wiry but at the same time bushy nine tails swaying and surging as piercing golden eyes seemed to stare into the heart of the cowering boy before him. An aura of power radiated from the being as a vermillion mist slithered between the thick, secure iron bars to wrap around Naruto and slowly drag him into the cage. Sensing no ill will the blonde neither struggled nor resisted as he approached the cage, as if it was commonplace to be levitated by spindly, pulsing tentacles of energy.

Upon reaching the innermost part of the great fox's dwelling he stared in complete awe of the mystical being. "Are," he paused nervously as the fox merely eyed his human host, "Are you here to bring me to the afterlife?" The young boy sounded, almost hopeful of this being the reason of the fox's appearance to him. Kyuubi shook his head both in answer to the kid's question, which instantly resulted with a look of grief displayed across the boy's face, and his own sorrow on how humans could corrupt one so young, could mangle and twist his soul without a second thought, so much so that he wished for death. He had seen what the child has gone through these shaping years of his life, and though people thought he was merely a toddler he saw how intuitive he truly was, how much he heard and understood. Throughout his many centuries of life the Kyuubi has experienced every type of physical pain imaginable but he had never witnessed such atrocious acts resulting in physiological trauma to this extent. The large demon felt the boy's pain that was caused by something beyond his control and it was from the moment that, that disturbing phrase left the boy's lips that the great fox decided that he would heal Naruto in more than just the physical way and stand beside him no matter what. The Kyuubi's voice emerged both as terrifying in its coercion and comforting its words as he shifted from his thoughts to the youth standing before him.

** "I'm sorry boy but I'm not here to bring you death,** **I'm here to bring you back to life."** At this the boy sobbed pounding his fists against the great fox. **"Do not be sad that you are alive! Never be sad for that! Do not worry for I will always be here for you even when no one else will and I will help you become strong. Stronger than any who ever lived, I will protect you and follow you in any decision you make. To build an empire, to destroy humanity, to be a humble shinobi it does not make any difference for I will always be here to support and help you." **

Small fingers grasped at the fur as Naruto buried his face into the tailed demon, crying, no longer from the thought of having to return to the living but by finally being accepted by someone. One of the nine tails securely wrapped itself around the fragile toddler, encompassing him with warmth as his small frame shuddered from his hiccuping.

When he awoke he found himself in a hospital with the old man gazing over him, his concern evident. It was then that Naruto was taken under Sarutobi's care and he gradually began to heal as he suppressed the memory of the tragic event from his mind but he always kept it remembrance of Kyuubi's meeting close to his heart.

-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-

Awaking from his remembrance Naruto's mental self continued on his journey to his only friend. Slipping easily between the bars he grinned, eyes darting searchingly until they located their target. Stealthy slinking toward the being the blonde pounced, entwining his limbs around his mentor. The Kyuubi sensing Naruto's appearance in this particular plane of consciousness, in all likelihood to train with the experienced demon reverted into a humanoid form. He stood at a staggering height of seven feet three inches though it was nothing in comparison to his original form. Lengthy, scarlet hair was put into a low braid tickling the sensitive back of his knees. A flowing burgundy kimono embroidered with dulled golden thread intricately sewn in various patterns adorned his lithe body, emphasizing all of his regal features. The youth nuzzled the demon's creamy eggshell neck affectionately as he securely latched himself onto the beings back, legs laced around his slim but toned waist and arms locked in an iron grip around broad shoulders.

A large firm hand lightly patted the head of the one he considered to be his son before he peeled the parasite off and hurled him into the air. Said object whirling through space smirked as he faced his inspiration, quickly running through the needed seals resulting with a massive fireball erupting from salmon lips. A katana that materialized from the demon realm into existence fluidly sliced the oncoming projectile as if it had been paper. Azure orbs gazed at the weapon in wonderment, it's shinning silver sheen being unaffected by the dramatic increase in temperature.

** "Come on boy, you're getting soft."** It was then that the fox noticed himself sinking into the iron floor, **'Hmm, now that's new."** The eight-year-old grinned, eyes glimmering with mischief as he wilding waved his arms in intricate motions manipulating the metal until they were deadly stalagmites heading strait for the red head's blazing amber eyes. Waiting until the projectiles were mere inches away he opened his mouth expelling a platinum mist of sparkling flecks, clumping and attaching themselves to whatever surface they could find and instantaneously dissolving said objects into a harmless puddle of liquid iron.

** "This is going to be entertaining."** Thus the battle raged on until Kyuubi won, as he always did after he became impatient by unleashing a devastating attack that incinerated everything in the whole plane, effectively evaporating the floor of its excess water and frying Naruto to a burnt crisp. Regenerating his mental self he cast a dark glare at his opponent, "No fair, you promised to never use that attack in sparing again."

** "It is your fault that you were naive enough to trust what a demon says."** A rumbling chuckle reverberated in his diaphragm as he seated himself on a futon that Naruto had summoned into existence for them. Plopping his exhausted self next to his father-figure he nudged Kyuubi lipping, 'Let's see what I'm doing.' Sighing the demon extended his hand, palm outward as if he was inspecting the black daggers he called nails. Sweeping his limb toward the west a screen appeared in their view acting as a window into the outside world. They watched as his body bounced happily toward the academy that he would start attending this very afternoon, waving with as much calm as a rhino in an antique store. The people would either stare or glare depending on if they had already received the news of his resurrection but beyond that they saw him as an insignificant child whom they thought could not cause any real damage.

'If only people were wise enough to know never to trust a book by it's cover...or a child for that matter.' At this he was overcome by a surge of bitter animosity, his subconscious self grinning widely, baring his lethal canines. He blissfully imagined the day when Sarutobi was murdered and he would be free to do as his heart desired. Nails would rip the tender flesh of those insects' necks as he rushed down the street, showering him in spurting gushes of crimson rain. Girls' screams would be caught in their throats as he plunged his small fist through their chests, grabbing the throbbing heart and ripping it from its resting place. Slashing achilles tendons so they could not escape as he lit their flesh on fire until they melted into a pile of ash that he would use to fertilize the land they had corrupted. Ecstasy encompassed the jinchuuriki as he devised more brutal ways to eradicate the scum that populated the world. An abrupt jab in the ribs jolted him back to reality as the Kyuubi announced that Naruto had reached the academy.

"Well Kyu, it's been fun but I guess it's time to meet my peers." One brief salute and then the body dissolved into nothingness, he opened his eyes once again actually partaking in reality. Without a second thought he grabbed the brass doorknob that needed desperately to be replaced for its decrepit stature was rather disgusting and possibly disease infested. Shoving the slim maple door open, slamming it into the wall with a resounding bang that made all eyes turn to him in curiosity as he frolicked merrily into the silenced room. 'Let the games begin.'

-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-

Author's Note: Okay you all are probably like "We waited like a year for THIS?!" and well I'm sorry I was originally just going to throw this whole idea out the window but then I decided to continue on. This is kind of just a filler chapter, very boring I know, and sorry it wasn't very long. Hopefully the next chapter will be vastly more interesting because it'll actually show his interactions with the other characters. This is kind of gory, no? I'm a bit sadistic so, yeah. Do you think I should up the rating to M for the gore and bloodshed, I really don't know what is acceptable nowadays. Anyways thanks to those who read this extremely dull chapter and reviews are always appreciated.

Sincerely,

Infinity of Silence


	3. Chapter 3

To Change a Demon's Nature

Chapter Three: Weaving the Web

No blood-stained canines, no scissor-hands, no eyes alight with fiery malice or menacing aura to alert his prey; Naruto was a picture of benign innocence. With the patience and control he had gruelingly cultivated throughout his short time of existence, he skillfully kept his roiling emotions from surfacing. In the attempt to make his victims unaware until it was time to begin the hunt, to begin the genocide of the human population and begin the world anew. All of this, his hidden agenda and personality, were well concealed as he swung his arms purposefully and marched into the classroom, appearing full of ambition and determination. It was the beginning of the greatest irony, his greatest joy. He was racked with trembles of mirthful delirium as the curtains opened and the prelude to his personal play began. It had long been decided that the youth would get to know these pathetic beings, whose only use is to be slaughtered by him, gain their trust and, as his loved one had done, betray them and making sure they felt the pain and anguish that had tormented him and deranged his mind.

Remembering where he was currently he shook himself free of the imps whispering devilish thoughts into his ears, in case his intent was sensed by others. Teeth glistened in their whitened appearance as their bearer grinned mischievously, surveying the unlucky lot. To most accustomed to the bustling village life and commerce that accompanied it, silence seemed to envelope the entirety of the minute room. To Naruto the noisy breathing of his peers, the squeaks of their chairs as they fought to obtain a better vantage point of this mysterious new arrival, the hushed whispering of the frantically gossiping girls, it all irked him so. Still, he smiled widely, making sure his eyes glimmered with something that looked like hope of making new friends. The clock on the eastern wall ticked rhythmically throughout the whole occurrence, though the world seemingly stood still, time stops for no being. After another moment or so of the students appraising the wraith-like child and Naruto rummaging through his databases of each juvenile and their lineage, Iruka audibly cleared his throat.

The brunette, trying to appear calm and centered though he was wary of the newcomer introduced him brightly to the class. "Now everyone, as you can see we have a new student today. He has been...ill, for a while but has now come to join us. You will all treat him kindly and make him feel welcomed. Naruto you may introduce yourself if you like." All eyes immediately refocused on the orange-clad figure. Said figure snickered internally as he caught his teacher's chestnut eyes darting to him every few moments, as if he was a ticking time-bomb. 'You're right to be on edge, my friend.' He broadened his stance and sucked in an immeasurable amount of air, filling up the entirety of his lungs and stomach, filling him to the point of bursting.

"Hello! My name is Naruto Uzumaki, remember it! As Iruka-sensei has said I have been sick for a bit but don't think that I'm weak. I'm going to be Hokage one day!" This confident statement voiced in a boisterous alto enveloped the class clashing against drums harshly, on account of its sheer magnitude. He then unleashed another devastating smile, similar to that of one of the most widely feared green-wearing beast of Konoha. His onlookers, stunned, didn't know what to think of their new addition. Initially he looked like the spirit of a murdered nobel, both frightening yet alluring. His iridescent skin made even the Uchiha look tan, lengthy golden hair swept into a low ponytail was that of a holy being. Eyes that could captivate and ensnare with a single glance and the mien of a dignified aristocrat. Paper thin marks sliding across his angular face, an effect of making him look ever more regal. Contrarily, his malnourished body swam in his new wardrobe making him seem even smaller than he already appeared. It made him appear sickly, as if he was infected with the black plague, and vastly more pale, to the extent that he seemed to be a corpse on the way to the morgue. His outburst revealing his shockingly rambunctious character along with his nauseous, toxic neon apparel left his peers in utter confusion as they began to battle with the contradictions of his image and personality.

"That's great, Naruto. Now you can go take that empty seat next to Sasuke in the back." Iruka stammered, scratching the crown of his cranium. 'Apparently my acting skills has sent his miniscule brain reeling.' Shifting his weight slightly, the runt of the classroom located the desk in question and bounced through the walkway until he seated himself with a resounding "thunk". Obsidian eyes instantly clashed against cerulean as they sent out unspoken words of warning along with undeniable curiosity. Ebony locks framed an ashen face accented by a strong jaw-line. Pale roseate lips were set in a subtle sneer as he noticed his curiosity of the moment staring him down. Fingers interlaced in a locking platform on which to support his head, twitched minutely out of irritation. The interaction created a new emotion in the blonde, one that he was unaccustomed to, one that made him smirk, daring the boy to act upon his desire to confront him.

'Look at this Kyuubi, this little snot thinks he can take me on!' The only reply he received was the unrelated response of **'Hmm, why does this child look familiar...'** . Henceforth, they both began to rewind through their numberless volumes of statistics. As soon as the tense static between the two began it dissipated out of existence, Naruto's mind was directed to and occupied by an unexpected movement. Out of his astute peripheral the demon vessel noticed a hand rising hesitantly but didn't acknowledge it until his "sensei" exclaimed, "Yes Sakura."

Azure globes latched onto lily-pads as the cotton-headed youth began her query. She almost gasped as the intensity of the astounding spheres. A soft coral began to creep into her cheeks as she began to feel disconcerted about her newest classmate's staring. Had it not been for his unappealing outburst and distorted sense of fashion, she could see herself being attracted to the carrier of such glittering, entrancing eyes.

"I-I was just wondering what Naruto was sick with? He has missed three years of school and all." She fumbled through her question trying to replace the image of the noble's hypnotizing stare with that of the more socially acceptable Uchiha heir. A shadow of a smile split knowingly as he watched the soon-to-be kunoichi stumble, slightly flustered by his unusual but enticing physique. It was only a moment later when a malicious grin slipped across his face, his upper lip curled into a snarl, exposing a fang, but as quickly as it had appeared it vanished, as he contemplated her inquiry.

"Well you see, was your name Sakura?" After receiving a curt nod he continued making certain to use vocabulary suitable for a child his age who was not taught by an ageless demon. "Well Sakura-chan, I have a parasite living inside me. It cannot be removed as has been acting up for years, leaving some afraid that it may begin to run amok." A deliberate pause as this sprite of a child cast a glance at his instructor a look of mischief mixed with mild loathing. Then his eyes swept over the classroom for dramatic effect, making sure that all were captivated by his tale. "I was first brought to the Hokage's private hospital when I was very young to get specialized care since the staff at the general hospital were not able to find a way to treat my sickness. I was extremely lucky though, because a great medic was wondering through, looking for a little gambling money. I was taken under the legendary Sannin's, Tsunade's, care as she attempted to contain this evil illness. Unfortunately this particular parasite is a bit rowdy and foxy in nature and could not be tamed. So she had to find a way to confine and isolate it so it could no longer do any harm. Now though, I'm better than ever and ready to become Hokage!" Triumphant sapphire eyes met chocolate egging him to accuse the crafty juvenile of breaking the law, telling the new generation of the demon that ravaged the city eight years prior. Finding himself speechless at all the hidden meanings in the boy's intricate web he deftly nodded his head and prepared his lesson plan.

-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

Seating himself next to the austere looking raven he propped his elbow on the desk to support his own head as he gazed intently, searching. The object of his fixation fidgeted uncomfortably, he was not particularly fond of being scrutinized and evaluated. Nevertheless, he ignored his new table-mate trying to keep his face of stone intact. 'Why is it that you're so familiar?' The golden youth contemplated as he effortlessly slipped into his domain. Sifting through his memories he found those that seemed to relate to this particular youth and compiled them into one set of data. Inserting the disk into his mental screen he watched as the various scenes unfolded before him. A clan being slaughtered mercilessly by one's brother leaving one to be the soul survivor, being bitten by a sadistic, fanged libertine, growing into a formidable opponent that will inevitably accomplish his goal. That is, if Naruto allowed him to live that long.

"So this is him, huh? One of the last remaining Uchihas. He doesn't appear so remarkable." Eyes shifted to his companion seated leisurely next to him. "Didn't you know an Uchiha in your time?"

The Kyuubi contemplated the unexpected inquiry, remembering the fearsome night he encountered the man. The captive paced restlessly as his tailed whipped violently against the thick, iron bars that ensnared him, a low growl rumbling from his trachea in frustration. From inside the seal the fox could see the ebony sky sprinkled with balls of immaculate energy that illuminated the night-world. Could smell the bitter scent of fresh grass, wet from the afternoon's thunderstorm; could hear the crisp tearing as a young fawn ripped the bark off a long-dead sakura tree. Kyuubi could sense all that occurred around him but he could not feel it himself, he could not be where such simple feats transpired. He desperately longed for the open air, to be able to sleep under the numerous stars on a soft mattress of autumn leaves, to be free from his accursed prison. Rage filled his entirety as his indignation about being caged increased. To think that those wretched humans who started pointless wars, damaged the earth beyond repair, treated one another so cruelly and barbarically had trapped him, the mightiest of the tailed beasts, an extraordinary Goliath. It was laughable, pitiful and left a taste of bitter loathing in the beast's mouth. The russet being promised agonizingly slow deaths to all that inhabited this land and made him suffer such a humiliation. Revitalized, he thrashed and tore at the cage using all the powers the gods had bestowed upon him to try to release himself and seek vengeance.

His host screamed and wailed in distress as she tried to keep the seal from breaking while enduring one of the most painful tasks one could undertake. The task of childbirth. The red-furred demon knew that it was underhanded of him to be inflicting upon this woman excruciating physical pain while bombarding and poisoning her mind at such a trying time, especially when she had been nothing but amiable and accommodating to the demon but this would be his one and only chance to escape. A new resolve filled the ancient as he summoned all of his power sending a portion of it rapidly coursing down each tail. He began to sweat with the effort as each tail transmuted the energy to one another, creating a tangible sphere of coursing red chakra in the center. Panting he sent more and more chakra, bringing his reserves down to half until the bubble of energy was nearly a third his size. It was at that moment when Uchiha Madara appeared, causing chaos in the outer world as he abducted the newborn and lead the Fourth away from Kushina leaving her virtually defenseless to an attack.

Grinning triumphantly the Kyuubi sent the ball spiraling towards the seal and ripped his way out of the cage, forcing himself out of his shrieking host who despite all her attempt and will-power could no longer contain the being. As he cracked his spine and loosed up his limbs, for the first time in over two decades, he let out an elated howl. Such a tremendous sound it was that it could be heard all the way in Sunagakure. It rattled the earth, bringing about landslides in the mountainous areas; waves stirred crashing vehemently against the cliffs until they surpassed their heights, drowning towns in their icy chill; trees collapsed under the magnitude of his roar and the power he released. This moment of exuberance, though, was short-lived as he felt a tremendous power seeping into his being, taking control from the inside. His vision went red as he felt such potent enmity that he could not even describe it he located the source to be a wickedly grinning man with haunting red eyes. It was then that the divine Nine-Tail lost all control over his being and began a destructive rampage that would forever be remembered.

Releasing himself from the unwelcome reverie he replied, **"Yes, he went by the name of Uchiha Madara, a frightening powerful man for a mere mortal. At one time I almost succumbed to his strength completely. This boy, his essence is so similar that I almost mistook him for my old foe. He is assuredly a direct descendant of the man. In the future take caution, there may be more occurring here than has been foretold."** The younger of the two disregarded the other's words and yawned, he hated it when his mentor lectured him. "Don't worry Kyuubi, I have nothing to fear. I will smudge out his life before he can become a threat." was his nonchalant reply. With that he and his inhabitant began rummaging for information about all the other children who comprised the class.

-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

Sasuke, unnerved by the blonde's staring turned fiercely to tell him off when he noticed the glazed eyes of the other. Surprise engrossed the heir as he blinked at this unforeseen development. Deviating his head in the direction the boy was gazing he noticed nothing particularly interesting about the off-white wall; no scratches to trace, no stones to count, no spots with which to connect dots. Thus his only conclusion that the smaller of the two was sleeping, rather skillfully, with his eyes open. Shrugging as the young Uchiha had lost interest, he went back to half concentrating on what his sensei was explaining and occupying the other half with thoughts of his brother gasping for air underneath his firm grasp, feebly attempting a jutsu to no avail. Glancing, yet again, at the new arrival he thought stoically, 'What a way to make a first impression.'

Unbeknown to both prepubescents someone else in the room was thinking along similar lines. Iruka glared at his new student, it was his first day of school, it was his first half-hour of school and yet he was already gone off to his own personal wonderland. The chuunin was accustomed to receiving those looks from his students but he was not fond of them on the student's first day! Picking up the chalkboard eraser he clenched it in his hands, making dust fly through the air like contaminating spores. Tossing it lightly up and catching it a couple times, while he flawlessly continued his rehearsed lesson about the history of the kunai, he tried to calm himself. He set the projectile down forcibly, bottling up his annoyance and prompting himself to take the high road but it was taken back up immediately as he saw one blonde head droop downward and a light snore ensue. Without a second's hesitation he launched the six by two inch rectangle shouting irritably, "You could at least pretend to be awake!"

From his internal realm an intent jinchuuriki searched for reports and documents concerning the Hyuuga and the Juinjutsu they used to control the branch families. The sheer abundance of information about the perennial family was astounding. He could find everything concerning the Hyuugas, from their ancient history of creation, their standing in Konoha, their fighting style, each member's profile but he could not uncover any tidbit of information, any negligible scrap of data on how to break this similar burden. Unleashing a frustrated sigh he walked to what he considered his guardian angel, **"No luck. I told you as much before you started racking through everything, sending everything into disarray. I would have recalled something like that, after you, yourself, were branded."**

Defeated the youth plunged into the welcoming embrace of a plump and relaxing burgundy coach, pouting a bit while scuffing his sandals on the damp floor absent-mindedly. Though his mental state and experiences had hardened him throughout these eight years of life the Kyuubi had no trouble ascertaining that this boy was still nothing more than a mere child.

**"We can always investigate the archives in the Hyuuga complex, kit."** A suggestion was made that accomplished its goal of minutely enliven the blonde but he quickly reverted to a despondent demeanor. "I'm just afraid that time will pass me by and I'll miss my chance." Needing no clarification as to what he was referring, the humanoid fox merely ran his slim fingers through the silken, wheat tresses. **"I know you are set on killing him, Naruto, but it may not be what Kami has planned."**

Aggravated by where this conversation was heading, he stiffened his body, sinking further into himself, "Kyuubi, you know that killing him is what kept me going. I was so close to committing suicide multiple times. I could have drawn gashes far deeper than you could heal, I could have bitten off my tongue, I could have exhausted both our reserves of chakra and died from fatigue and dehydration, but I didn't. Do you know why? It is all because of my desire to bath in his blood, feel his flesh and tissues give way under my lethal strike, to see his eyes cloud over fear lacing his features. This is the reason why I have survived up until now and there is no way that I will let something as trivial as Kami stop me!" He sneered, the ambiance of his mindset darkening to match his aura.

Suddenly the juvenile was on the floor shaking, gasping he tried to regain composure, his muscles quivering uncontrollably like a leaf desperately attempting to stay anchored in the midst of a hurricane. All the rage and pain seemed to be building up, putting him under atmospheres of pressure, trying to crush him into nonexistence. Forcing him to succumb under their polluting emanations. Tears leaked from his eyes but everything, all the emotions that threatened to throttle him, all the turmoil that ravaged through his system vanished as a soothing cold hands caressed his cheek while bringing his limp form back onto the couch.** "Naruto, sometimes things aren't meant to be."** At this the eight-year-old wept bitterly, clinging to his friend's crimson kimono, for what seemed like hours until he had relieved himself of a sea of grievances. Straightening himself he rubbed his eyes and gave his comforter a look of sincere gratitude. **"You're welcome,"** the deep baritone rumbled as he placed a reassuring kiss on the crest of the youth's head. **"You need to return, I sense an object coming your way at a notable velocity."** Chuckling lightly Naruto nodded and transported himself to the tangible world.

-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

Sensing the projectile and identifying it as "non-threatening" the blonde remained motionless as it continued to advance, soaring fluidly over his peers heads. Children began to snicker as their mirthful eyes traced the eraser and located it's intended target. Said target's head bobbed upward slightly, awakening from his stupor and cerulean orbs groggily opened as the foam brick made impact in the direct center of the juvenile's countenance. A surprised yelp escaped from his throat as startled spheres widened in shock. White powder coated the youth's visage, distorted in outrage and bewilderment. A cloud of chalky smoke surrounded the youth as he wailed "Iruka-sensei, what was that for?" Pretending to cough because of the ashy pollutants he hid his smirk, as some children laughed, some sent sneers and glares while others stared on indifferently at his antics.

"Now, Naruto. You know completely well what that was for." The brunette stated as he sent a look of irritation and slight confusion. 'Hmm, already starting to question my awareness and intelligence, Iruka? You should know better than that.' The youth internally reprimanded. 'Where's the fun if everyone falls for my little facade hook-line-and-sinker?' Sighing at the lack of challenge the blonde drawled out an appropriate "But Iruka, history is just so...just so borriiinggg." Seeing the chuunin twitch with irritation the actor "eeped" and ducked behind his desk before he was hit by the mate of the last eraser. Guffawing and mocking his teacher's "horrible aim" he barely noticed the textbook the professor was reading from come hurtling at him until it was too late. There was a muffled crunch, only heard to Naruto. 'For this injustice I shall bathe in your blood slowly. I shall rip your skin from your flesh while you are still alive and feed them to the wild dogs.' He hissed as he took the loud atmosphere of the children's howling and taunts to quickly snap his broken nose in place and send a steady flow of chakra to the area before any blood could fall.

After the animated class had settled down, and a certain man at his breaking point, he sighed and pointed to the text-book. "Now Naruto, as punishment for sleeping in my class and disrupting it you will have to write a three page paper concerning the development of the shurikin throughout the ages." More chuckles ensued as he groaned, earning a pointed glare from his seat mate along with a gruff "Idiot." Snickering at their misperception of him he seeped back into his inner thoughts, disregarding what his new "sensei" was babbling about, especially since he had learned all the historical events up to date by accessing Kyuubi's memories. Seemingly asleep yet again, the children giggled but easily dismissed his presence. It was from that moment that he was established as the classroom jester, a persona he took on as effortlessly as breathing.

-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

A/N: Yeah, another year has gone by and this is the chapter I've come up with. First interaction with the class and the beginning of developing relationships. Thanks to those who have stuck with me. Haha. I promise (well sort of promise) that the next chapter will be more exciting. Yes I know this chapter is extremely short but bare with me. And please tell me if this is just turning into a really bad fic because then I'll realize and stop. Signing off!

-Infinity of Silence


End file.
